Ritsi Ilyris Miyasaki
Name: Ritsi Middle name: Ilyris. Alias: Neeve the Pyromaniac (Heaven’s Arena), Iris-chan/Master/Captain (Mitsu) Last name: Freecs/Miyasaki Gender: Female Species: 50% human, 20% phoenix, 20% dragon and 10% other/unknown Eye color: Ocean blue Favourite color: Blue Hair: Long, and straight but a little curly at the ends Hair color: Midnight black Nen type: Specialist Likes: food, computers, math, games and strategy Dislikes: liars, stubborn people Parents: Ging Freecs, Cocodaki Miyasaki (These two are a part of the 5 best nen users in the world) Sibling(s): Gon Freecs (fraternal twin) Love interest: Killua Zoldyck Theme song: Nightcore, Angel with a Shotgun Personality: Described as rational, timid, strategist, athletic, neutral and an animal lover. Pet: Mitsu, speaks via telepathy, and is able to transform into enemies at will, she is the gemstone (The gemstone is also the color of Ilyris’s eyes) on a necklace Ilyris, wears as a present from her mom and can be summoned at will. When summoned she appears as a white spiritual nine tailed fox. Mitsu is very cunning and speaks with an air of intelligence at all times. Overview: She enjoys to wear kawaii and cutesy things to make her prey or enemy underestimate her. She has a strong sense of loyalty, pride and bloodlust (Part dragon, and Phoenix) since she was an experiment of her moms. Even though her mom had fused her with many magical creatures, that were now apart of her, her mom loved her and always asked if she actually wanted to do this, she would always agree. This made her really strong and able to understand animals and making her tame them easily as she was fused with creatures who were more cunning, faster than men. She had learned nen at age 3, and trained really well, as a legacy her mother gave Mitsu as a pet to protect Ilyris. Her mother wanted to find Ging again, as she heard he was going to explore the dark continent and learned about Aunt Mito, fearing that her child might be in danger if she brings her along, she decided to erase all of Ilyris’s memories at age 10 and send her off to Mito, who accepted her and lived with Gon and Mito on Whale Island, and then when she turned 12 and they both took the Hunter Exam met new friends, and lived a life of adventure with a hint of romance. She’s flexible, and regenerates quickly, that’s her traits of the phoenix. Being insanely wise, immune to 80% of all poisons and easily detecting lies from body language etc. Other traits from other mythical creatures are, eye changing color, enhanced speed, enhanced eyesight, hardy, stubborn, and smart. ' ' Abilities ' ' NEN (1) The Dragon’s Wrath (OFFENSE) Allows Ilyris to transform into a half dragon (50% human and 50% dragon) -This makes her hair have blue ends ' ' - Sub abilities in Dragon’s Wrath ◦ Nen Exchange (Borrow and Return) - Specialization (DRAGON) She makes the opposing enemy not able to use nen, for a maximum of 10 hours, then in 5 hours she won’t be able to use nen for the duration she put on the person. This is only usable on one person. ' ' ◦ Dragon skin (Curse of the dragons) - Specialization (DRAGON) This makes her grow reflective scales around her body that may reflect ranged attacks, make her nails grow sharp talons, and grow large wings. The scales are unbreakable. ' ' (2) The Phoenix’s Prophecy (DEFENCE) Allows Ilyris to transform into a half phoenix (50% human and 50% phoenix) - This makes her grow golden feathery wings, that spread fire around when she walks. - Also makes her have golden ends of her black hair. ' ' - Sub abilities in The Phoenix’s Prophecy ◦ Sacred Hair (The Phoenix’s sacred hair) - Manipulation (PHOENIX) Allows her to manipulate her hair at will, becoming a sword, bike, armor at will its also stronger than steel and cannot be cut unless Ilyris cuts it herself, it has a quick regrowth cooldown. ' ' ◦ Holy Birds armor (Blessed divine armor) - Manipulation (PHOENIX) Ilyris wraps herself in her hair which is stronger than steel and all materials combined together. this creates a very strong armor. ' ' ◦ Song of the Archangel (Angelic Song) - Enhancement and Specialization (PHOENIX) Ilyris wraps an allies arm in her hair and sings a holy and sacred song brought down from her descendants of the heavens, the hair glows and slowly unwraps when the healing process is done. ' ' - Abilities usable in either form ◦ Spiritual Dance (Dance of Harmony, dragon and phoenix) - Specialization (EITHER) Ilyris raises her attack and offense by 75% of her maximum potential at her age. ' ' ◦ Infiltrator of truth (Honesty and thought reading) - Specialization and Conjuration (EITHER) Ilyris conjures a scale or a feather and attaches it to the opponent. This allows her to read all thoughts, what they are going to do with their aura, and see their abilities. ' ' ◦ Mother Nature’s Curse (Hex and revelation of Earths nature) - Transmutation and Emission (EITHER) Ilyris transmutes her aura into any force of Mother Nature (fire, water, wind, electricity, ground etc.) and forms it into a ball of energy and projects it at the opposing enemy. This skill provides lots of coverage.